bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Zen
Zen, also known as Zen Mode, is a recurring playable game mode in the Bejeweled series. It first appeared in Bejeweled Twist as one of the game's four playable game modes. History Zen mode is a game mode where the player can play endlessly. It started in Bejeweled 2 as Endless mode. It was renamed and carried over to Bejeweled Twist as Zen mode, then it was carried over to Bejeweled 3. Gameplay Zen mode is a game mode where the player can play as long as he/she wants. The gem algorithm has been made so that there is always at least one available move. This mode is a good way to understand the basics, as the game continues indefinitely. In Bejeweled 3, this mode features a Zen button which allows the player to relax while playing this mode. It has different features such as breath modulation, ambient sounds, positive mantras, and binaural beats depending on the version the player is playing on. Gameplay tips *''This is a good game mode in order to practice strategies.'' *''You can also earn some achievements here, but this is very inefficient as you can only attain the Inferno, Stellar, Chromatic, Blaster, and Annihilator achievements, which can be (easily?) earned via normal gameplay attempts.'' Trivia Specific to Bejeweled Twist *The player will earn half the Skill Stars as they normally earn on each level in Classic mode, with an additional Skill Star added every second level in this mode. *The maximum number of Skill Stars that can be earned after completing a level in Zen mode is 50. *In the most versions of Bejeweled series, player can't restart a Zen game, except the mobile version of Bejeweled Twist. Specific to Bejeweled 3 *Butterflies mode becomes available whenever the fifth level of Zen mode is reached in all versions except the mobile version. *When your score is over 2,147,483,647 (231-1), which is the maximum value for a 32-bit signed integer in computing, it will stop adding points and the point display will be replaced with "MAX SCORE". **This prevents the score from being a negative score due to an . *This mode incorporates a system of jewels on a necklace that are earned every time a level is completed. **A system of collecting diamonds can also be found in its predecessor. **The jewels on the necklace can have 8 possible colors: purple, pink, red, yellow, green, blue, teal, and silver. With most of these colors referencing the colors of the gems. **The first necklace appears at level 1 (at the beginning of zen mode). The second one appears at level 4. The third one appears at level 16. The fourth one appears at level 76. Names in other languages Gallery ''Bejeweled Twist'' Twist Zen Level Complete.png|Leveling up. Twist Zen Level 3.PNG|Level 3 of Zen Mode. ''Bejeweled 3'' Bejeweled 3 Zen Mode How to Play.png|An overview of Zen mode's instructions. Bejeweled 3 Zen Mode Introduction.png|The message that appears when Zen mode is played for the first time. Bejeweled 3 Zen Mode Level 4.png|Level 4 of Zen mode Bejeweled 3 Zen Mode Level 16.png|Ditto, Level 16 Bejeweled 3 Zen Mode Level 76.png|Ditto, Level 76 Bejeweled 3 Zen Mode Level 100.png|Ditto, Level 100 Bejeweled 3 Zen Mode Options.png|The options menu featured in the PC versions. Bejeweled 3 Zen Mode Rank Up.png|Earning a new rank in Zen mode. Category:Bejeweled Twist Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Game modes Category:Game modes in Bejeweled Twist Category:Game modes in Bejeweled 3